


Hiding on Earth

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: True Love (Kalex) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Evil Kal-El, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kalex, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, badass Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: (Multi-Verse 98) Kara is the princess of Krypton who is being forced into an arranged marriage with the prince of Daxam by her mother Alura.Astra and Kara sneak away to Earth but unknowingly bring along a stowaway... Kal-El wants the throne, and he'll do anything to get it.Will Kara's love for Bio-engineer Alex Danvers be enough to save her? Will Kara disrupt Alex's engagement to Maggie sawyer for her own selfish feelings or will Kara let her go.And will Alura discover where her daughter really is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is chapter 1 of this newest Kalex story so I hope you will enjoy, hopefully this will be a success.
> 
> NO HATERS ALLOWED!!!

The Planet Krypton was ruled by the supreme queen and king; Alura and Zor-El, together they had a gorgeous daughter named Kara Zor-El who had just turned 24 years old and today was a very special day, today was Kara’s birthday and it was the day that Alura and Zor-El would introduce Kara to her future husband from Daxam,

Kara’s personal servant woke her up, she got dressed and ready before she headed off to visit her aunt Astra.

Astra was happy for Kara to visit her, in fact Kara visited her every day and they talked as Astra fixed Kara’s hair up, for a badass general Astra often showed her softer side to Kara, especially since the death of her husband Non by her own hands when he tried to kill Kara.

Astra was aware though of Kara’s feelings towards this arranged marriage to the Prince of Daxam named Mon-El, Astra had the unfortunate luck of encountering him on one of her visits to Daxam with Queen Alura who was Astra’s twin sister.

Mon-El was a basic jackass who thought the sun shined out of his ass, in Astra’s opinion Kara deserved better and she was right, she did deserve better but Alura was not taking no for an answer, Kara would marry Mon-El like it or not.

Kara sighed heavily and she closed her eyes, Astra saw how tense Kara was and she placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders “Little One, please tell me what is bothering you?” Astra asked softly as she took up a seat next to Kara.

“Well Aunt Astra, I know today is supposed to be special an all but… I don’t want to marry this ‘Mon-El’” Kara admitted.

Astra nodded her head “I know Kara, I know and believe me if I was queen I would not stand for your mothers controlling attitude” Astra admitted.

“Aunt Astra… can you tell me about your adventures?” Kara asked, she always enjoyed listening to her aunt’s tales.

Astra smiled at Kara’s eagerness, before Kara was born… when Kryptonians became of age they would choose a destination and leave Krypton for 3 months before returning but then Alura put a stop to that when she became queen after Kara was born.

“Any planet in particular?” Astra asked, she had been to many planets.

“Tell me about Earth” Kara said with pure excitement causing Astra to laugh.

“As you wish Little One” Astra said and she settled down and began to tell Kara the tale of her adventure to Earth.

Kara listened intently as Astra talked about the planet and its inhabitant’s aka humanity, she even spoke about her true love who lived on that planet, Cat Grant.

Kara could see Astra missed Cat so much, she often wished her mother would see reason and allowed Alura to return to the planet and visit Cat but she never did.

The door opened effectively silencing Astra from her tale about her moments alone with Cat, she did not get into any details but spoke of the love she and Cat shared before she returned home to Krypton.

Alura came walking into the room and greeted her daughter “Kara, my daughter it is so good to see you awake, Mon-El will be here, and you will be able to meet him” Alura said.

Kara looked to her aunt and made a face of distain “Yay me” she said, Astra smirked at her niece’s reaction to the news, Alura greeted her sister with a mere nod of her head before looking to Kara “Now, would you please get ready for their arrival” Alura ordered before leaving.

Kara growled before looking to her aunt Astra “Sometimes I wonder why she even bothered having kids, she treats me like one of her followers... why can't she just understand that I don't like men” Kara growled and flopped down on to the mattress.

Astra nodded before grabbing her stuff “Ok little one, I need to get going and inspect my men and I got a journey to prepare” Astra said, and Kara looked to her aunt.

“You’re leaving?” she asked with a whimper.

Astra nodded her head before looking around and motioned for Kara to stay quiet, Kara nodded as Astra walked to the door and peaked outside just to make sure nobody would over hear them before closing the door and looking to Kara.

“Your mother thinks I’m going to all the outposts on a 3 month journey, inspections and stuff like that” Astra said and she looked around “But I’m not, in fact I’m going to Earth and staying there for 3 months” Astra admitted.

“Oh, are you going to see this Cat woman?” Kara asked excited.

Astra shook her head “I’m going to check on her from time to time but I miss Earth, it’s a beautiful place” Astra admitted.

“But I heard about the human’s, aren’t they somewhat…chaotic” Kara asked.

“Yes, but they only lack the light to show the way” Astra said, she continued to pack her things, Kara sat there and daydreamed about what Earth was like but soon she was pulled from her daydream by the sound of the door knocking hard and Kal-El stepped in.

Kal-El was her older cousin and the son of Lara and Jor-El, Jor-El was the brother of Zor-El and was a successful scientist.

“Kara, your mother has requested that I escort you to the ceremonial clothing room for you to pick out your outfit suitable for the arrival of your future husband” he said.

“Oh lovely, why are you participating in this charade Kal?” Kara asked as she got to her feet and smoothed dress out.

“Oh, it’s just fun to watch you suffer little cousin” he said before walking off.

“Urgh I can’t stand that fucker” Kara growled.

Astra laughed and pulled her niece into a tight hug “I will see you later Little One” she said and Kara hugged her tight before they parted and Kara grudgingly followed Kal-El to the ceremonial clothing room.

This day could not get any worse.


	2. Kara's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Mon-El, Kara comes up with a plan to get out of getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to than the people who commented on chapter 1, hope you enjoy this update.

Kara picked out a long red ceremonial dress with the house of El symbol embroided into the fabric, the dress ran all the way down to her ankles, her hair was curled down to her shoulders and she was wearing the official crown of a Kryptonian princess.

She was standing in the main hall next to her mothers and fathers throne, her father knew she was not interested in men because she told him, but he was too scared to go against the wishes of his wife who held the power… she called the shots.

The last thing Zor-El wanted was to see his daughter unhappy and marrying the Daxam who was obnoxious in his opinion would make her seriously unhappy.

The doors opened to the throne room and in strolled the prince of Daxam, Mon-El and Kara had to refrain herself from throwing up, she could tell he was obnoxious by the way he carried himself.

He bowed to the high king and queen of Krypton before looking to Kara and bowed to her _‘Well at least he had manners’_ Kara thought to herself until he threw her a flirtatious wink and flashed his bright white teeth, when he threw her a wink she felt the need to vomit and cursed to Rao himself for putting her in this position.

The feast was underway, and Kara was seated next to her parents on one side and on the other side was seated the prince of Daxam who was unceremoniously digging into the feast whilst talking about the hundreds he had slain in the last war on Daxam.

Kara despised killing, she knew war was gruesome and awful, but he made it sound glorious and sounded like he was proud of the people he killed, Kara was seriously not impressed by him.

She saw first-hand how war haunted her aunt Astra, war took much from her included forcing to kill her own husband Non who tried to kill Kara.

Astra may not have loved Non but nobody should have been put in the position of killing their husband, Kara hated Non for that.

Kara was taken out of her musings by Mon-El’s hand on her thigh, ok she had stomached this Daxam Prince as much as she could, she needed a way off this planet and it suddenly occurred to her, she could get away.

Pushing his hand off her thigh Kara stood up and looked to her mother “Mother, could I talk to you please?” she asked.

“Of course Kara” Alura replied before standing up and looking to the guests “Would you excuse us” She said and they nodded, Alura and Kara walked out of the room.

Kara needed to be delicate about how she approached this situation, if she was too obvious then her mother would get suspicious.

“So Kara, you wanted to talk” Alura asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yes mother, I have been thinking about our earlier conversation” she started.

Alura sighed heavily “Kara, we’ve talking about this and my mind is made up… you are marrying Mon-el, I want no more of this rubbish” Alura stated.

Kara raised her hand and she nodded her head “Oh not that conversation, I have resigned myself to the fact that I have no choice, but I am talking about an earlier conversation” Kara said.

Alura looked confused “We’ve had many conversations Kara, you need to be more specific” Alura replied.

“About me taking my duties as the future queen more seriously” Kara said and Alura nodded her head remembering that conversation and Kara continued “I heard Aunt Astra was going away to the outposts, is there some sort of problem?” Kara asked concerned.

Alura sighed “Astra delivered a report to me about the people at the outposts, they believe I have abandoned them to their fate since I have not made any royal visits” Alura replied.

“Well I am thinking about my duties and maybe I could go with her, it would raise morale if the future Queen is seen and it shows they have not been abandoned” Kara stated.

Alura stopped and she smiled proudly at her daughter, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder “That’s a marvellous idea Kara, but it would mean postponing the wedding for 3 months” Alura said.

 _‘Haha good’_ Kara thought to herself before looking to her mother “It will be good all round if the prince of Daxam had a wife who actually did her duty to her people” Kara said trying not to sound excited at the prospect of being far away from the obnoxious Daxam.

Alura hummed and nodded her head “Very well, I must say Kara… I am proud that you have finally taken a step up and assumed responsibility to your duties” Alura said, “I will tell your Aunt Astra that you will be joining her, and I will have the servants prepare your baggage” Alura said.

Kara hugged her mother and smiled, mean whilst inside her brain she was doing a happy dance, Alura walked away and Kara waited until she was out of sight before walking away in the opposite direction.

“Dumb bitch” she said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Astra and Alura talked about her journey to the outposts and Alura told Astra that Kara would be joining her Astra on her journey to the outposts for a royal visit, Astra smiled.

“How did you get her to do that?” Astra asked as she folded her arms.

Alura smiled “It was Kara’s idea, she will make a fine queen to Krypton” Alura said and Astra nodded her head in agreement.

Kara arrived with her baggage and hugged her aunt, Astra smiled as she hugged her niece back tight, she always enjoyed their hugs, they pulled apart and Kara smiled to her aunt “I hope you don’t mind me coming with you aunt Astra?” Kara asked.

Astra smiled “Of course not, seeing you taking up your role as the future queen makes me proud” Astra said playing along with whatever Kara was upto.

Alura nodded her head in agreement “Very well Astra, take care of your niece and I will see you both on your return in 3 months, also Astra I expect a full report upon your return” Alura said before giving her daughter one last hug and she walked away.

Alura and Kara stood still for a second and waved whilst waiting for her to exit that hanger before Astra looked to Kara “Ok explain” Astra said.

“I know this is short notice and I will not get in the way but Aunt Astra, I can’t stand another second with that Daxam” she said spitting the word ‘Daxam’ out between her teeth.

“What happened?” Astra asked.

Kara made a gagging noise “He eats like that animal you told me about on Earth, the one with a snout and fat” Kara said, Astra laughed “Pig” Astra said.

Kara nodded “Exactly, he eats like a pig, he talks about war like it’s glorious and finally he…” Kara shuddered and closed her eyes.

“He did what?” Astra’s fists clenched tight as she asked.

“He put his hand on my thigh” Kara said, that did it… Astra stormed off towards the door.

She knew how dangerous Astra was and she was highly protective of her niece, knowing Mon-El put his hand on Kara pissed Astra off to no end but Kara grabbed her hand and stopped her “No, let’s just go… the sooner we’re away from here the better I’ll be” Kara said.

Astra growled in response before nodding her head “That Daxam is lucky I was not there, I’d have rip him into tiny pieces for touching you” Astra said furiously as she stormed to the ship with Kara close behind.

“Let’s just go” Kara said, and Astra nodded as she picked up Kara’s baggage and tossed it into the cargo hold, Kara looked confused.

“You won’t be needing those, Humans don’t dress stuff like that” Astra said, she opened the door leading into a clothing room full of clothes that Kara had not seen before.

“What is this” Kara asked softly as she looked at the clothes.

“These are human clothes, everything from the 50s to the clothes they wear today” Astra replied.

Kara was bouncing on her feet and Astra picked up a white shirt, blue jeans, socks and trainers and handed them to Kara “These are your size, put these on whilst I get this ship into orbit” Astra said before heading off to the pilot seat leaving Kara Alone.

Astra flew the ship out of the hanger bay and into orbit, the jump to Earth was going be short but at the same time it was going to be a rough jump and since it was Kara’s first time making this journey to Earth; Astra wanted Kara sat down and buckled in.

The door opened up and Kara stepped through, she was wearing the clothes she picked out, her white shirt buttoned up but the top 3 buttons were undone, her hair was flowing gracefully down to her shoulders and the rest of her clothes fitted her nicely.

Astra smiled at her niece “Ok sit down and strap yourself in” Astra ordered softly, and Kara complied with the order straight away, Astra dialled in the destination and gripped the lever “Hang on, this will make you feel weird” Astra said, and Kara nodded her head.

Pushing the lever forward the humming of the engine grew louder and louder until the ship vanished in a flash of light and appeared in orbit above the moon.

Astra smiled “Ok, we’re here” Astra said only to be met by the sound of Kara throwing up, Astra cringed and mentally kicked herself for forgetting that first time jumps were the worst.

“Oh, Kara I’m sorry, I should have remembered about first time jumps” Astra said feeling a little guiltier.

“Urgh it’s ok, I am sure I will get used to it with practice” Kara said.

Astra nodded “The more you jump the less the effects hit you, your immunity will build with every jump until you are no longer effected” Astra said as she stood up and walked to computer nearby “Ok come here” Astra ordered, and Kara nodded her head as she stood up.

“Ok so now what?” Kara asked.

“Ok 4 things… first; hold out your arm” Astra ordered.

Kara did as she was told, Astra pushed a metal cylinder against her wrist before she hit the small red button, Kara hissed in pain before pulling her arm back “What in the name Rao was that?” Kara asked and then she noticed her voice was the same, but she was speaking differently “What… happened to my voice?” she asked.

Astra smirked and injected herself, she waited for a few seconds “Ok, I injected a small nano-device into your wrist, it acts as a translator” Astra said.

“Why?” Kara asked looking seriously confused “Because Kara, the people of Earth sound different to Krypton, we speak Kryptonian and but the place we are going is called America and they speak American” Astra said.

Kara understood “And if we go down there speaking Kryptonian, they won’t understand a word we’re saying” Kara said, Astra nodded her head.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure Begins: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara rubbed her wrist where she was just injected and she whined, Astra just laughed though at the pouty face Kara was making at her aunt as she prepared to wrist devices before tossing one to Kara.

“Now what are these?” Kara asked as she inspected the device Astra tossed to her.

“Long range teleport devices, you see we can’t get the ship closer to land because of the Earth's military satellites, they will see us coming the second we’re in range” Astra said as she put her wrist device on “We’re just out of their reach so we use these” Astra motioned to the wrist devices “Yours is already keyed into the destination that I have in mind” Astra said.

Kara nodded her head and put the device on “So which is Earth?” Kara asked as she looked out the window.

Astra smiled as she pointed to the planet in the distance “There” she said as she pointed, Kara gasped at the sight and she smiled “It’s beautiful” she whispered.

“Ok so 2 more things” Astra said making Kara turn her attention to her aunt, Astra watched as the human money materialised before picking it up and handing it to Kara “This is human currency, these are American dollars” Astra said.

“Ok” Kara said whilst Astra put the money into her hands “Don’t lose it” Astra said firmly, Kara nodded her head before putting it into the pocket of her jeans as Astra made herself some money.

“Ok now finally for the last part and this is the most important part Kara” Astra said firmly, Kara nodded her head and listened as Astra continued “The Earth circles around a yellow sun, it causes our cells to get drunk in its radiation making us faster, stronger and more powerful than we can ever hope to understand” Astra said.

Kara gulped and nodded her understanding “Now I have had practice at controlling my powers the last time I was here but you… you have no experience in controlling it” Astra said.

Kara nodded her head “So what do we do?” Kara asked.

Astra pulled out another cylinder “Ok inside this injector is a dampener, it won’t stop your ability to heal but it will stop all of your powers from activating” Astra said.

Kara nodded her head and held out her arm “Do it” she said, the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself or hurt anyone by accident, Astra took the injector and pressed it to Kara’s arm, Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Astra hit the button and Kara winced in pain and her eyes glowed blue before returning to normal.

Astra tossed the cylinder aside and hugged her niece tight “Ok Kara, now here is the most important part… we can’t tell anyone who we are so from now on we go by our first names only” Astra said.

“Ok but do I still call you aunt Astra?” Kara asked her aunt,

Astra nodded her head and smiled “Yeah you do Kara, if anyone asks we’re in town for a 3-month vacation” Astra said, Kara nodded her head and mentally prepared herself.

Astra looked to her teleport device “Ok and remember, we cannot draw attention to ourselves, if we do then we’re in danger of alerting Alura to our presence here” Astra said, Kara silently agreed with Astra and the last thing she wanted was to draw attention to this planet.

“Ready?” Astra asked seeing her niece was nervous.

“Ready, how do I…?” She motioned to the teleport device on her arm.

“Just hit the button but whatever you do, don’t hold your breath” Astra warned.

“Why?” Kara asked worried.

“Because you will explode, and I don’t want to lose you” Astra said, the fear evident in her eyes, Kara nodded her head.

Astra hit the button and vanished, Kara gulped heavily before breathing normally and she hit the button, she vanished in a flash of light.

Kara smiled as she looked around and took a deep breath, her and Astra were on the rooftop of a building when they materialised, Kara was utterly speechless at how the city before her looked but Astra’s eyes were locked onto the building across the way from her.

Kara looked and saw the building and smiled, on the side of the building was the words CatCo news.

“She… she did it” Astra whispered softly.

“Aunt Astra, maybe you should go and see her” Kara said.

Astra shook her head “I can’t, I won’t disrupt her life and besides, I promised her I would come back to her” Astra said.

“It wasn’t your fault, mom stopped you from returning and destroyed the portals, you didn’t have a choice” Kara said.

Astra nodded her head “Still, she does not need me complicating her life, for all I know she might be married and has a family, I won’t destroy her happiness” Astra said before looking to her niece “Ok, the money I gave you will be enough for you to get your own apartment in the city but then the rest is up to you” Astra said.

“Wait, aren’t we sticking together?” Kara asked confused.

Astra shook her head and smiled as she motioned to the city before them “You wanted the adventure Kara, this is it” Astra said, “3-months of freedom, this is for you” Astra said.

“Wait, where are you going?” Kara asked.

“I have my own life Kara, don’t worry… when the 3 months are up I will meet you back here to return home” Astra said before walking away.

When Astra was out of side Kara smile and she looked to the city “3-months of freedom… 3 months to find my true love” she whispered and rubbed her hands together.

But where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is now posted, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara spent the entire day apartment hunting until she found the perfect one, it did not take her long to adapt to this world and if she was honest with herself, she was rather enjoying the personal freedom the place was giving her.

She purchased her apartment and some odds and ends along with some furniture curtesy of the money Astra gave to her, she even managed to order herself some take out, that was the moment she discovered potstickers and she loved them.

But there was one simple problem, she needed more money and she realised that this was the perfect time to adventure deeper into the realm of what it was to be human and the next part of her journey was to get herself a job.

She looked through the papers and discovered the perfect job for her, it was perfect for one reason… it allowed her to get near to Cat Grant and hopefully reunite her aunt with her lost love.

She hated her mother for taking away Astra’s happiness, she even hated her mother for trying to force her to marry Mon-El, thinking about that obnoxious made Kara gag and shudder, if she had her powers and Mon-El was here then would probably punch him into the atmosphere and she would enjoy it too.

Kara sent in her application for the personal assistant position to Cat Grant, Kara never expected to hear back and get offered an interview but she happily accepted the interview.

If Astra knew what she was up to then she would probably drag Kara back home to Krypton, she needed to be careful and sneaky about this.

Cat questioned her and Kara was all smiles and bubbly, it was that cheeriness that had won Cat and she was hired.

Kara was sat at her desk outside Cat’s office when a voice besides her greeted her “Hey there” the young man about her age greeted.

“Hey” Kara greeted, she pointed to him “Winn, am I right?” she asked.

“you know my name?” he asked, she giggled nodding her head “Yeah, you’re the tech guy” she said.

Winn nodded his head “You’re the new assistant?” he asked, she nodded “Yep” he smiled “Well good luck, you’re the 12th assistant she has had this month” he said, she narrowed her eyes “Why has she had so many?” Kara asked.

“Obviously you don’t know her very well, are you new to the city?” he asked.

Kara nodded her head to his question “Yeah, recently moved here so still finding my way around, I’ve heard about Cat but the Cat I have heard about does not sound like this Cat” Kara said, she was beginning to doubt if this was ‘the’ Cat Grant who her aunt Astra told her about.

Winn looked around before looking back to Kara “Ok, Miss Grant can be a bit demanding, she expects 200% from all her employees, just keep your head down and keep up with whatever she asks you to do” he says.

“Ok, thanks” she says and nods her appreciation.

Winn nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked to her “I was wondering, since you are new to the city… would you like to join me for a drink after work?” Winn asked.

Kara smiled “Uh I’m sorry Winn” Kara started but Winn cut her off “Of course, you’re seeing somebody” he said, she laughed “No I am single, but I am not into men” Kara said hoping he understood his full meaning and he did, he looked to her and his eyes widened comically “Oh… wow… uh cool” he stumbled over his words and his cheeks turned red.

Kara giggled at his reaction, so she decided to make it easier for him “We can go out for a drink… as friends of course” she said.

Winn nodded his head “Ok cool, I’d like to be friends” he replied, “I know a good club where some friends are hanging out tonight, you can join us” Winn said.

Kara nodded her head “Ok cool” she said, _‘Hopefully I’ll meet my true love soon, 3 months is not a lot of time’_ Kara thought to herself.

“Kiera!” Cat called from her office and she sighed heavily, of course Cat Grant would want her for something after all she was Cat’s new personal assistant but it was the fact that Cat was calling Kara the wrong name that was bugging Kara.

Kara opened the doors to Cat’s office and smiled “Yes Miss Grant” Kara said.

“I need you to move all my appointments to mid-day tomorrow, I need to pick my son up from school” Cat said, Kara nodded her head “What should I tell them?” Kara asked.

Cat looked to Kara “Tell them I have a family emergency to attend to” Cat said.

Kara nodded her head “Yes Miss Grant” Kara replied, and she went to her phone and began to call everyone who Cat was meant to have a meeting with today and informed them that the meeting will be pushed back to tomorrow due to a family emergency.

They understood and were happy to have been told in advanced, Kara finished with the last one and she placed the phone down before breathing out heavily, Cat walked out of her office in her coat and holding a bag “Ok Kiera, I would like you to deliver this to the editing office then take the rest of the day off” she said, Kara nodded her head “Yes Miss Grant, and thank you” Kara replied.

Winn looked to Kara and smirked “Whoa you made an impression on her, she never gives anyone the day off” he said.

Kara shrugged “Must me my personality” she replied with a bright smile.

He laughed as he grabbed his bag “Ok that’s my shift over, you still want to join me and my friends for a drink” Winn asked.

“Sure, I just need to drop this off at the editing office” Kara said.

“Ok I’ll wait for you outside, oh and be careful of Mrs Drakes” he warned.

“Why?” Kara asked curious as to why he would warn her.

“She will talk your ears off, today’s exciting topic she will share the gruesome story about the nudist cruise she went on” Winn said.

“Oh yeah” Kara said smirking, she had not yet had the pleasure of meeting Mrs Drakes, Winn nodded “She’s 79 years old… the worst part was the picture” he shuddered “I couldn’t eat for 3 weeks”

The word ‘pictures’ and the age ‘79’ made Kara gag loudly and slap a hand over her mouth “Ok so any advice on how to avoid that gruesome fate?” Kara asked.

“Get in, get out and then run like hell” he advised, and she laughed and nodded her head.

10 seconds later Kara bolted from the office “RUN, RUN, RUN!!!” she squeaked.

Winn bolted after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets some of Winn's friends, one of them captures her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara and Winn arrived at the club where Winn’s friends were meeting up that night, Kara had a close call with the infamous Mrs Drakes who was in the editing office looking at her pictures, Kara luckily did not see them but Mrs Drakes was close to showing them to her, but Kara kindly refused and made an excuse saying she had an appointment to keep much to Mrs Drakes disappointment, but she understood.

Kara and Winn laughed about it the whole way to the club, Kara and Winn entered and one of Winn’s friends waved “Winn, over here” his one friend called.

Winn and Kara walked over and smiled, Winn placed his back down “Hey there, everyone this is Kara, Kara these are my friends; James, Maggie, Lena and her wife Lucy and…” he looked around “Hmm where is Alex?” he asked.

Maggie smiled “She’s working late at the hospital” Maggie said before holding a hand out to Kara “Pleasure to meet you Kara” Maggie said flirtatiously as she shook Kara’s hand, Kara blushed heavily but smiled “Pleasure to meet you too Maggie” Kara replied.

James smirked at Maggie “Seriously Maggie, flirting when you are engaged and besides how do you know she’s even into women” James said before giving Kara a flirtier smile.

“Sorry James, I do only have eyes for women” Kara admitted, James pouted “Damn” he mumbled.

Maggie smirked at him before turning her attention back to Kara “You must be new to the city, I would definitely remember a gorgeous creature like you running around” Maggie said.

“Engaged” James reminded her.

Maggie stuck her tongue out at him “Just because I’m engaged does not mean I’m dead, though right now I’m looking at an angel” Kara was sure she was as red as a tomato and she giggled in response.

Winn motioned to the seat in front of himself and Kara “Take a seat, want a drink?” he asked.

“Sure, I’ll have a beer” Kara said.

Winn nodded his head “I’ll be right back” he said.

As Kara sat down at her seat she smiled to them all and looked around, she was hoping to at least find somebody who would strike her as interesting enough to get to know, maybe her true love.

Kara then saw ‘her’ the most beautiful human with brunette hair, Kara gulped heavily as she walked to the table that she was sitting up with the other “Hey babe” she greeted, and Maggie stood up and pulled the woman into a tight embrace.

Kara felt her heart shatter, but she smiled nonetheless, so this must be Alex aka Maggie’s fiancée that James was keen to remind Maggie of, Kara looked at the beer that Winn had got for her and she smiled at him.

Alex looked to the newest member of the group and she smiled “Hey there” she greeted with a smile.

Kara gulped heavily and smiled back before extending her arm “Hey, you must be Alex” Kara said.

“Yes, I am” Alex replied, Kara shook her head when she realised that she nearly drowned in Alex’s eyes so much that she forgot to introduce herself “I’m Kara” she said.

“Pleasure to meet you Kara” Alex said before sitting down and joining the group and they all began to talk to Kara, asking her about where she was from and what her home was like.

Kara lied about where she was from and every question they asked she had no choice but to lie then Alex asked a question and for some reason Kara was compelled by Alex’s eyes to speak the truth.

“My mother, she did not like the fact that I was a lesbian” Kara said, “She tried to marry me off to this obnoxious jackass” Kara shuddered as she spoke, Alex nodded her head “It’s awful when your parents can’t accept you for who you are” she said understanding.

Kara nodded “Anyway my aunt was heading out here, I told her to take me along with her” Kara said, changing the story slightly to go with her undercover human adventure.

“So, your mother has no idea you are here?” Maggie asked.

“R... Hell no, she would come here herself and drag me back home kicking and screaming” Kara said but kicking herself for the near slip up when she nearly said ‘Rao’, that would definitely draw attention to her.

Maggie whistled “Wow, you mother sounds like a right cold-hearted bitch” Maggie said.

Kara nodded her head in agreement, they continued to talk, laugh and drink as they got to know Kara and Kara got to know them, finally James, Lena and her wife Lucy left to go home, Maggie went back to the precinct that she worked at and Winn left, only leaving Kara and Alex alone at the table with their drinks.

“So how are you finding National City so far Kara?” Alex asked as she took a sip of her own beer, Kara smiled nodding her head.

“It’s great, I love it here” Kara replied, she looked to Alex “So Maggie said you work at the hospital?” Kara asked, Alex nodded her head.

“Yeah, I love it” Alex said, “I’m the chief surgeon, took me years to study and train up to get where I am today” Alex said.

“I bet your parents were very proud of you” Kara commented.

“Nope, if anything my parents don’t know… when I came out to them they disowned me” Alex said.

Kara felt her anger spike but she placed her hand on top of Alex’s hand and squeezed gently “I am sure they will accept you in time” Kara said before looking at her cell phone and she looked to Alex “Ok I better get going, work tomorrow” she said as she stood up.

Alex pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down something on it before folding up and handed it to Kara “Here, this is my number… maybe we can go for a coffee sometime” Alex said.

“I’d like that, it would be nice to have friends” Kara said, Alex stood up and outstretched her hand to Kara “Maybe if you want, I can take you on a tour of the city” she said, Kara nodded her head and smiled “I’d like that” she replied.

Kara took the initiative and pulled Alex into a tight hug, Alex froze at first before sinking into the hug, Kara smiled “Should have warned you but I’m a hugger” she said.

Alex laughed and shrugged her shoulders “I don’t mind, it’s nice” she replied as she squeezed Kara tight and Kara responded straight away.

Soon the 2 parted ways and Kara went back to the apartment, the first thing she did was look up the address of Alex’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to Midvale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara stood outside Alex’s childhood home in Midvale and she smiled, it was a beautiful place and Kara felt somewhat jealous that Alex lived here, jealousy was not something she felt often but yesterday seeing Alex and Maggie together made her jealousy fire on all cylinders, she knew she must look creepy staring at the house but she did not like the fact that Alex’s parents disowned Alex for being gay… her own mother was bad enough who was trying to force her into a marriage with the Daxam Prince.

If she could make Alex’s life a little bit better then it would be worth it, no matter the personal pain she felt seeing Alex and Maggie together, shaking her head she walked up the footpath to Alex’s childhood home.

She found it via Alex’s Facebook page and pictures of Alex and her parents from when Alex was a kid, Kara had a good giggle when she looked at them, she never had that life back on Krypton in fact she had quite the different upbringing considering she was a princess.

Queen’s and princesses were warriors and most of her time with her parents were combat training, it was her aunt though she shared the tender memories with, Astra nursed her when she was sick, Astra hugging her tight when she realised that she was gay; Astra was more of a mother to her then Alura ever was.

Shaking herself up Kara took a deep breath and knocked on the door, soon the door opened and smiled “Hey there, and you are?” he asked.

Kara smiled back instantly recognising Alex’s father from the photo’s “Hey, my name is Kara… I’m a friend of Alex’s” she said.

His face instantly grew worried “What’s wrong? Is Alex ok?” Jeremiah asked worried.

Kara shook her head and giggled before raised her hand “No, no Alex is fine”

“Jeremiah, who’s at the door?” a woman asked as she appeared at the door and Kara recognised her as Eliza; Alex’s mother.

Jeremiah looked to his wife “This is Kara, she’s a friend of Alex’s” Jeremiah said introducing his wife to Kara.

Eliza smiled “Well don’t just stand there, come on in” Eliza said, Jeremiah stepped aside to allow Kara to enter the house.

Kara took in her surroundings and she smiled as she looked at the various photos of Alex from when she was a kid.

“So, what can we do for you Kara? Is my daughter ok?” Eliza asked, Kara nodded her head and she took a deep breath.

“Oh she is fine, she has been very welcoming to me” Kara said and Eliza and Jeremiah looked confused so Kara explained “I’ve recently moved into the city and Alex is one of my new friends, she has offered to take me on a tour of all the good spots” Kara said.

Eliza smiled and nodded her head “So what brings you here?” Eliza asked as she settled down in her seat and she motioned to the couch “Please, sit down” she said.

Kara sat down and Jeremiah took up his seat and looked to Kara, Kara took a deep breath “Well it’s just that…” Kara sighed “Oh this was so much easier in my head” she whispered before nodding her head “It’s just that, Alex and Maggie will be getting married, I would think that Alex would love to have her parents there when that happens” Kara said softly.

They narrowed her eyes and Kara continued “Alex told me that you disowned her when she came out, and speaking as somebody whose mother does not accept her, it hurts” they looked confused,

“Wait, Alex thinks we disowned her because she’s gay” Eliza asked.

Kara narrowed her eyes and nodded “Yeah” she answered.

Jeremiah sighed and took his wife’s hand before looking to Kara “Kara, we’re grateful that you have come here to speak on Alex’s behalf and just so you know, we did not disown her for being gay” Jeremiah said.

“Then why?” Kara asked confused.

Eliza sighed “Kara, we just don’t believe Maggie is the right one for her, in the past Maggie and Alex have argued and cheated, their relationship is volatile, we think Alex deserves better” Eliza said.

Kara nodded her head “Indeed she does, look I’m not disagreeing with you on that but also I cannot agree either because I not long met them both, but I do know that Alex loves Maggie, we can’t control the way she thinks or feels but what we can do is accept it and be happy for her” Kara said.

Eliza and Jeremiah smiled to her before looking to each other “I know we don’t like Maggie Jeremiah but Kara’s right… I want to see our daughter’s wedding” Eliza said.

Jeremiah nodded his head in agreement, Kara pulled out her cell phone and a pad and paper before scribbling down Alex’s number before handing it to Eliza “That’s Alex’s number” Kara said, Eliza smiled happily, she missed her daughter a lot and wanted her back even if it meant putting up with Maggie.

“Thank you Kara” Eliza whispered tearfully.

Kara smiled, she looked at the time “Oh I better get going, oh and can you not tell Alex I was here, she doesn’t need to know I stuck my nose in where it didn’t belong” Kara said.

Eliza and Jeremiah nodded their heads and smiled as Kara turned and walked out the door as Eliza and Jeremiah picked up the number and dialled it into the phone, Kara had made Alex’s life much more better and Kara felt proud of herself.

Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra pays Cat a visit, Kara gets a late night text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it and also I thank you for the comments on earlier chapters.

Cat Grant was sitting in her office later that night, Kara had left and went home for the night and Cat was sitting in her office alone, she needed to get some work done and Carter was at home with the babysitter.

She was grateful that the babysitter was free tonight to look after Carter, Cat really wanted to be home with him, but she needed to get the work done before the meeting tomorrow and besides, she felt the need to be alone right now.

Unknown to her that her peaceful evening in the office was about to disrupted by a visitor from the past that she did not expect, one who she could not forget.

Cat was sat at her desk when she felt the familiar feeling of being watched from the elevator, it was a feeling she had not felt since… that thought was cut off as she closed her eyes to stop the tears from pooling, she did not need to see to know who it was because she remembered the feeling.

It was hard to forget, Cat looked to the elevator and her face lit up as she stared at her visitor, Astra was standing there with a smile.

Cat opened the doors and smiled bright “Astra” she whispered, Astra smiled back bright “Hello Cat” she greeted with a smile as she walked closer to the office slowly, Cat stepped closer to her slowly before slapping her hard over the face.

Astra nodded her head and she looked to Cat who was close to tears “Why didn’t you come back for me?” Cat whispered with a growl.

Astra sighed, she nodded her head before leading Cat to the seat and sat Cat down “After my sister was crowned high queen of Krypton, she made all travel to Earth forbidden, she destroyed the portals connected to this world” Astra started, “When I argued against her she had me imprisoned in my room until I accepted that that I could not come back” Astra said.

Cat growled more, the urge to punch Alura was building and she listened to Astra more “Then when my niece was born, it was my duty to take care of her… to be the mother Alura I know Alura would never be” Astra said.

Silence filled the room “Did you… did you ever think about me?” Cat asked.

Astra sighed and took Cat’s hand into her own giving a gentle squeeze “Of course I did, I never stopped thinking about you” Astra admitted.

Cat smiled, they sat in silence for a while before Astra spoke “I see my niece ignored me about not going near you” Astra said, Cat looked confused “Who?” she asked.

“Kara” Astra said, Cat’s eyes widened “I knew it, I knew there was more to her than meets the eyes” Cat said before looking confused “But hang on, if she is Kryptonian why is she late to work, she has powers right” Cat asked. “She does but her powers have been dampened, we were afraid that she would lose control” Astra explained.

“So, your sister finally allowed you to come back to me?” Cat asked with a smile.

Astra winced “Uh more like she thinks Kara and I are on a 3-month journey to visit the outposts” Astra said.

“You lied” Cat said with a smirk and Astra laughed.

“Yep” Astra replied with a nod of her head.

“Which means no using your powers because they would find you both here” Cat guessed, Astra nodded once again, Cat nodded back “I won’t say a word, but I need something in return” Cat said.

Astra lowered her head “If you want me to promise to stay away, I don’t think I can keep that promise” Astra whispered.

Cat smiled, she sat down next to Astra “Good because I would not want you too, I want you to promise that this time, you’ll stay with me” Cat whispered, “until the 3 months are up” she finished.

Astra nodded her head and smiled bright and she wrapped Cat in a gentle hug, careful not to hurt her.

Cat smiled tearfully “I’ve missed you” she whispered.

“I’ve missed you too” Astra replied, they remained in each other’s arms.

Mean whilst:

Kara was sitting in the bedroom of her apartment when her cell beeped, she picked it up and smiled when she saw it was a text from Alex.

_Alex: Hey Kara, how are you doing today? Xx_

_Kara: Hey Alex, all good with me, how are you doing? Xx_

_Alex: Fantastic, my parents called me today… told me they loved me, and they are proud of me Xx_

_Kara: Aww that’s so lovely, I am happy to hear that Alex :) Xx_

_Alex: Thanks, I can’t wait to tell Maggie. Xx_

_Kara: Aww you told me first ;) I’m honoured lol Xx_

_Alex: Haha, anyway I wanted to ask if you are free tomorrow? Xx_

_Kara: Sure I am free, Miss Grant just gave me the day off which is weird Xx_

_Alex: Perfect, how about you and me meet up, I will take you on a tour to the best places Xx_

_Kara: I’d love that idea, I look forward to it Xx_

_Alex: Sweet, oh and Kara? Xx_

_Kara: Yes Alex? Xx_

_Alex: Thank you xoxoxo :)_

_Kara: What for? Xx_

_Alex: My parents told me you came over and spoke to them. Xxx_

_Kara: :) Anytime you need me Alex, I’ll be around… I always help a friend when they need me. XOXOXO_

_Alex: Maggie’s home, talk to you tomorrow… goodnight xoxoxo_

_Kara: Goodnight Alex :) xoxoxo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed.

Kara woke later that night, she had no idea what woke her up but then the sound of somebody knocking on the door drew her attention, wiping the sleep from her eyes she sighed heavily, it was 2:00am and somebody was at the door now.

Getting out of bed, Kara tied her robe around herself and walked to the apartment door, looking through the peephole Kara smiled when she saw it was Alex, something was off though because Alex was looking like she had been crying.

Opening the door wide Kara greeted with a concerned expression “Hey Alex” she said softly, “What’s wrong?” she asked as she pulled Alex into the apartment.

“I am sorry to bother you at this time but I had no place else to go, Maggie and I had an argument” Alex whispered.

“It’s no problem, you’re welcome here anytime” Kara said as she let the way to the couch and sat Alex down before taking up the seat next to her, “What were you arguing about?” Kara asked.

“We were talking about our future together and I brought up the subject of having kids together” Alex said softly, “She told me she didn’t want any” Alex said.

Kara sighed heavily “Was there a discussion about having kids when you were dating?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah, she told me herself when she proposed, she said that ‘she wanted us to be a family’” Alex said.

Kara nodded her head “Yes but did she actually say that she wanted kids when she proposed?” Kara asked.

“Well no, she didn’t… I just assumed” Alex said.

Kara sighed and ran a hand through her own hair “Ok, my advice is for you to go home and talk to Maggie and find exactly where it is you are going together because Alex, if neither of you are willing to talk and if both of you want different things then this will end badly” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “You’re right” she said, she stood up and began to walk to the door.

“Hey, where are you going?” Kara called as she stood up and looked to Alex with folded arms.

“Home, to talk to Maggie” Alex answered confused.

Kara shook her head “Nope, it’s 2:05am” Kara said motioning to the clock, “You can stay here” Kara said.

Alex’s cheeks turned bright red and she began to stutter over her words “But… Kara… what…” she said.

Kara winked suggestively “What’s wrong, worried about sharing a bed with me?” she asked but with a teasing glint in her eyes, Alex’s cheeks turned bright red and Kara laughed loudly before shaking her head, she took mercy upon Alex and motioned to the door across from Kara’s “You can stay in the spare room” Kara said.

Alex smiled kindly “Thank you” she whispered, “But I can’t impose on you like that” she said.

“It’s not an imposition Alex, it makes sense to me because there is no way in R… There is no way in hell am I letting you drive him tonight” Kara said, she could kick herself for the near slip up in nearly saying Rao again.

Alex smiled softly but she still looked uncomfortable with the idea and Kara decided to have a little bit of a teasing to help Alex feel more comfortable, placing a hand on her heart and raising her other hand up “I swear I will not flirt with you, I will not enter your room without permission and I swear to not let my hands wander… often” she said.

Alex laughed and nodded her head “But I don’t have any change of clothes” Alex said.

“Sleep in your clothes, or just sleep in your bra and panties” Kara suggested.

Alex saw the perfect opportunity now “Whose says I am wearing any” she commented, Kara’s eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped open in shock, Alex laughed heartily at the comical expression.

Kara then pouted “Great now I’m not going to be able to sleep, I’ll have that mental picture for weeks” Kara pouted more.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and walked past Kara “Gives you something to enjoy then doesn’t it” she whispered, Kara growled in response.

“You’re killing me!” Kara cried dramatically making Alex laughed louder as she closed the bedroom door behind her, Kara went back to bed and she fell right to sleep… oh and wow did she dream.

But deep down something was bugging her, she was suspecting that Alex was not telling her the whole story.

She just hoped Alex did not hear her moaning her name in her sleep.

Mean whilst Astra and Cat were getting busy, and reacquainted with each other’s bodies though Astra remembered all the right places to touch and just what Cat liked, Cat moaned and screamed from the pleasure she was receiving from Astra.

But Cat more than returned the favour and made Astra scream and cum hard and convulsed violently, she nearly lost control of her heat vision.

Too many things could go wrong, she made her decision, she needed a dampener too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes for Alex, some truths are revealed and Alex makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara woke the following day from her dream to the sound of somebody banging furiously on the bedroom door, she groaned in complaint having been ripped from her pleasant dream concerning her and Alex.

She grumbled in complaint, whoever it was that had disturbed her dream, well it better had been an emergency otherwise she was not going to be very happy with them, unlocking the door Maggie burst in before Kara even knew what was happening.

“Ok, where is she?” Maggie asked.

“She… who’s she?” Kara asked seriously confused by what was going.

“Don’t play dumb, where is my fiancée?!” Maggie asked.

“Uh, she’s in my spare bedroom, I did not want her driving home in the state she was in” Kara said.

Maggie sighed and nodded her head before walking to the spare bedroom “Alex, get up!” Maggie yelled.

Kara groaned “Will you shut up Maggie, damn my neighbours are not even up yet?” Kara said, “Maggie, calm down or I’m kicking you out the window… preferably head first” Kara threatened.

Maggie looked to her with wide eyes “You do know I can arrest you right?” Maggie stated.

Kara just looked at her as if she grew a 4th head “Well right now you force your way into my apartment and now you’re raising your voice for your fiancée, I think I am well within my rights to kick you in the pus...” “Kara!” Alex said sharply officially cutting Kara off before she could finish her threat, though Alex was struggling to keep herself from giggling at Kara’s threat.

Kara looked to Alex shocked then smiled, she had no idea how Alex left the spare bedroom without her seeing but she shrugged it off and looked to Maggie then back to Alex “Uh I’m going to make coffee… give you both some privacy” Kara said.

Alex and Maggie stood in silence as they stared at each other, Maggie folded her arms “We need to talk” she said firmly.

Alex shook her head “No we don’t, I believe we said everything last night” Alex replied, folding her arms and glaring at Maggie.

“Oh come on Alex, don’t be childish” Maggie growled, “We need to have this out, right here and right now” Maggie said.

Kara popped her head up from behind the counter “You are not whipping anything out here” Kara said with eyes wide open before smirking.

Alex blushed and giggled in response whilst Maggie just glared at Kara “Shut up” she growled.

Alex went straight into defensive mode “Hey, this is Kara’s apartment… show her some respect” Alex growled firmly.

Seeing Alex jumping to her defence made Kara’s heart sour and pound, Maggie shook her head “This is between you and me Alex, Kara has no place in this conversation” Maggie said.

Kara walked around from behind the counter “Then don’t come here picking fights, if you both want to talk here then that is fine… I need to shower then I’m heading out for a coffee” Kara said, she walked off into the bathroom leaving Alex and Maggie alone together.

Alex shook her head “Why Maggie?” Alex asked.

Maggie sighed heavily “I don’t know what you want me to say Alex” she replied.

“How about the truth for once” Alex replied raising her voice.

“It just happened Alex, you can’t throw any stone’s though considering you cheated on me as well” Maggie replied.

Alex shook her head “Yeah but there is a significant difference between me cheating on you once to the 5 times you cheated on me, and I was honest about it the day it happened, but you lied to me for years after the first 3 times and made me find out on my own” Alex said.

She felt guilty for not telling Kara the complete truth about what the argument was about but the last thing she wanted was Kara getting into trouble for attacking Maggie.

Maggie shook her head “It was a one-time thing, it did not mean anything” Maggie said.

Alex shook her head and her glared hardened “Bull-shit… the affair I had was a one-time thing, you cheated on me 5 times with the same woman repeatedly, this is the 6th time and you want to know something… I am done” Alex said, she pulled her engagement ring off.

Maggie watched as Alex slipped the ring off and handed it to Maggie “Get out… I never want to see you again” Maggie lowered her head at Alex’s words and soon she walked away from her sight.

Once the door was closed Alex allowed herself to break down, she was now alone or so she thought but soon she felt herself being turned around and she looked into Kara’s eyes, she knew from the look in Kara’s eyes that she heard the whole thing “Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara asked.

“I didn’t want you to get into trouble for defending me” Alex admitted.

“She is damn well lucky I had no idea, I’d have thrown her through the window” Kara growled, Alex gave her a smirk and Kara sighed “Fine… I’d have just kicked her in the pussy” Kara said.

That did it, Alex burst into a giggling fit and she wrapped Kara into a tight hug.

They stayed that way for a while and Kara sighed “So what you going to do?” she asked.

“I’m done… I can’t be with somebody who lies to me” Alex whispered.

Kara pulled back and she sighed heavily, could she really think she is better than Maggie considering she was lying about who she was, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that the secret she kept was to keep Alex safe.

Kara wanted to be loved for her heart… not for who she was.

Was that too much to ask for, and she wanted Alex because it was Alex who stole her heart the moment they met.

“Come on, let’s go for a coffee” Kara said, Alex smile brighter and nodded her head “Let’s go” she said before heading off with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Alex and Kara sat in silence, Alex was getting used to not having the ring on her finger, it felt strange, she had spent so long wearing it that she forgot what it felt like to be free, she knew Kara wanted to ask about the affairs.

Alex did not want to lie to Kara but then again, she did not want to disappoint her, in Alex’s opinion Kara was too good for her.

Kara placed her coffee onto the table and sighed heavily “Alex, I want to ask you something and you don’t need to answer if you do not want to” Kara said softly.

“You want to know about the affairs” Alex stated knowing.

Kara nodded her head “Your parents did tell me that there was some small incidents involving other women, they did not go into any details though” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head and sighed “Well…” she started softly “3 years ago, Maggie and I were going through a rough patch and her latest affair made me so angry, anyway the argument progressed to the point where I stormed out and I went out to a nightclub” Alex said, she closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair before continuing “Whilst I was there I met a woman” she said.

Kara smirked “Well I’m shocked” Kara said teasingly, Alex giggled and pushed her fist into Kara’s shoulder.

She sobered up and nodded “Well we talked about our own relationships were going, her and her girlfriend split up, mine and Maggie’s relationship on the rocks… anyway she suggested going back to hers for a drink… you can guess what happened then” Alex said.

Kara nodded her head “What about Maggie? You said the words ‘Latest Affair’ which means it was not the first time she cheated on you, is it?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head “She cheated 3 times before, her and her lover entered into a secret relationship right under my nose, it went on for months until I found out” Alex said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion “Well if she cheated on you before, why go back to her?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulder “Hope… hope that she would change, hoped that I would be enough for her” she answered, “Guess I’ll never be good enough for anyone” she whispered.

Kara stood up and walked around to Alex’s side of the table, holding her hand out to Alex she pulled her to her feet and she wrapped Alex in a tender hug.

Alex sighed heavily and hugged Kara back tight, she felt at ease in Kara’s arms.

Kara planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek “You listen Alex, you are an amazing woman and any woman would be lucky to call you their wife… in some places you would be treated like a queen” Kara said and Alex blushed in response.

“Hmm ‘Queen Alex’ huh… I like the sound of that” Alex said with a grin, her sorrow mood lightened up for the first time since her relationship with Maggie ended.

Kara and Alex made their way outside and walked through the park “Hmm you know, I’m glad you came to this city Kara but there is just one question ‘What brought you here? Besides hiding from your mother” Alex enquired.

‘You, I came to find you… my true love’ Kara thought to herself, she just smiled “I like it here… my aunt told me about this city when I was a child, wanted to see it for myself” Kara replied, it was not a lie… it was true, but she also came to find the love of her life and she did… Alex was her heart.

Alex and Kara reached the end of the park and Alex got a message from a hospital about a patient of hers, she hugged Kara one more time and Kara happily obliged in hugging her back, she liked hugs.

They parted ways much happier, Kara was happy because she was able to cheer up Alex and make her smile, Alex was happy because she got to spend time with Kara… she had no idea why but in the short amount of time they had known each other, Kara had become one of ‘the’ most important people in her life.

She just hoped she could tell Kara that before it was too late but for now their friendship was enough, Alex needed time to get over Maggie and the last thing she wanted to do was make Kara feel like she was a rebound.

Kara deserved more than that.

With that thought Alex’s insecurities kicked in, years of being betrayed and hurt by Maggie had made her feel insecure about herself, why wasn’t she good enough.

Would the same thing happen with Kara? Would she wake up and start thinking that Alex was not enough for her?

That thought broke her heart more, she was scared about Kara no longer wanting to be around her… Kara was walking perfection, her smiled out shined the sun itself and her presence made Alex’s day brighter and her heart beat faster.

Even their hugs were loving and tender with the occasional squeezing, but Alex did not mind one bit and neither did Kara.

Sighing heavily, Alex went off to work whilst Kara returned to the apartment seeing as she had the day off from CatCo News for some reason.

She wanted to catch up on her reading before Alex popped by later that night.

Unknow to them that Kara’s secret would be revealed in the most shocking way, Kal wanted the throne and on orders from somebody higher up… he was given the all clear to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex attend Cat Grant's parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the latest chapter, I hope you will enjoy it.

It had been weeks since Alex had cancelled the engagement after Maggie’s latest affair, Alex thought she would be more upset but instead she felt nothing but satisfaction, Maggie did try to win her back, Alex simply refused her, Maggie broke her heart too many times and Alex was not going to go for another round, Kara and Alex had become much closer since then in fact Alex stayed the night in the spare room after their Game of Thrones marathon.

Kara had been rushed off her feet lately, she was beginning to wish that she had her powers, but she decided against it, she liked her life this way.

Cat Grant recently began planning a party for the company and Kara had to set everything up, she had to send out the invites as well as organising the food.

Kara soon realized that she put herself down for a plus-one by mistake and it was too late to change it, she gulped heavily not knowing what to do until she had an idea.

Now here they stood, side by side at Cat Grant’s party that Kara spend many days and nights organising, Alex knew Kara put everything she had into this event and she could not let her best friend go through this alone.

“Urgh I hate this dress” Alex growled but seeing Kara smile made her heart melt and she smiled back.

“Thank you for doing this for me Alex” Kara said softly, “You look beautiful” she said.

Alex blushed and smiled before she hugged her “Thanks Kara”

Kara and Alex locked eyes and soon all thought of their surroundings vanished, their eyes met then flashed to each other’s lips, Kara wet her lips with her tongue and shivered at how close their bodies were.

Kara soon pulled back, the temptation to kiss Alex was too much and the electricity between them was intense, Kara turned to the champaign glasses at the table and she nodded her head.

“Would you like me to get you a drink?” Kara asked with a mere whisper.

Alex nodded her head quickly, she needed something to cool her down to stop herself from taking Kara by the hair and kissing her with all her passion.

Kara nodded her head and she went off to grab Alex a drink, mean whilst Alex stood to the side alone until she spotted 2 people she never wanted to see, Maggie and her new girlfriend and the worst part was… it was Kate Kane.

Kate Kane was the woman Maggie cheated on Alex with so many times, Alex silently hoped Kara got back to her before they spotted her but unfortunately it was her unlucky night… Maggie spotted her.

Alex looked around for Kara and she found her, Cat Grant was talking to her by the food thing probably giving Kara some more orders or something, Alex hated that Cat overworked Kara.

“Alex, I did not expect to see you here” Maggie greeted with a grin, standing next to her was Kate Kane who was looking pleased, no trace of guilt from either of them.

“I could say the same thing about you Maggie, what are you doing here?” Alex asked.

“Well I am here as a plus one with my girlfriend, I believe you know Kate” Maggie motioned to the woman next to her.

Alex nodded her head “Oh yeah I know her” Alex snarled but Kate just smiled.

“Pleasure to see you again Alex, I would have thought that Cat Grant had better taste in her guests, she must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel” Kate said.

Alex was letting them get to her, her heart was shattering at how they taunted her, flaunting their relationship in her face, she was not jealous, but they were making her feel insecure about herself, Maggie’s affair did that to her.

Then something happened that boosted her confidence, something she hoped would happen but did not expect it to happen now.

Kara saw Kate and Maggie taunting Alex and saw how it was hurting her, Kara’s rage fired before she smirked, slowly picking up 2 glasses she headed over, her red dress hugging her body and her hair flowing down to her shoulder.

“Hey babe, sorry I took me so long but Miss Grant wanted to remind me of the meeting tomorrow and my Aunt Astra wanted to talk to me” Kara said as she handed Alex a glass before planting a deep kiss on her lips.

Maggie’s mouth dropped open in shock and so did Kara, Alex moaned as she kissed Kara back with all she was worth, their tongues meeting halfway and duelling.

Soon they pulled apart panting, all thoughts of Maggie and all the memories were replaced by one kiss, a kiss that made Alex’s knee’s weak because fuck… Kara was a hell of a kisser.

Kara turned to Maggie and Kate “Oh sorry, I did not see you there” she said.

Alex smirked knowing Kara did see them, but the question remained; Did Kara kiss her just to make Maggie upset or did she do it because she wanted to?

“It’s ok, Maggie and Kate were just keeping me company” Alex replied, playing along as she pulled Kara close to her.

“How long has this been going on?” Maggie asked.

“A week after you broke her heart, we fell in love” Kara answered without hesitation.

Alex nodded her head and they smirked when they saw the fury in Maggie’s eyes, Alex looked to Kara and took her hand as she placed her glass onto the nearby table “Kara, let’s go home, that kiss got me wet” Alex whispered.

Kara shivered in response before nodding her head “Then let’s go” she said before placing her glass down “But before we do, Maggie… can we talk in private?” Kara asked, Maggie nodded with a furious gaze darting back and forth between Alex and Kara before following Kara out the door and into the empty office.

Alex was wondering what Kara could want with Maggie, soon Kara came back out with a bright smile as she rejoinder Alex and looked to Kate “Sorry Kate but your girlfriend just had an accident” Kara said.

Kate grew worried and she ran off to the office Maggie and Kara went into a few moments ago, Kara led Alex out the main door and Alex smirked “Accident huh… Kara, what did you do?” she asked.

Kara blushed “Maggie was throwing insults about you, so I decided to teach her a lesson… I broke her nose” Alex shivered… if she was not excited before she was now because thinking about Kara defending her by punching Maggie in the face was making her knee’s weak.

They headed back to Kara’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex's moment is interrupted by an unwelcome but shocking visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Kara and Alex walked along across the park slowly, both thinking about the kiss and what it meant for them both, did Kara do it because she wanted to or was it because Maggie was there and she was trying to help.

Kara saw that Alex was having an internal debate, her fist still hurt from punching Maggie so hard, she wished her damn dampener would go away but then she remembered if she did not have the dampener in then she runs the risk of hurting Alex by mistake.

Alex came to a stop and Kara looked to her confused, Alex sighed heavily “Kara, that kiss… what did it mean?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled and leaned her head to the side “I… I wanted to… I have been dying to kiss you from the first time I saw you” Kara admitted.

Alex smiled and she walked closer “And it had nothing to do with making Maggie angry?” she asked.

Kara shrugged “That part was just the bonus, but the real reason is that… I want you, more than just friends” Kara whispered.

Alex took the lead as she buried her hands in Kara’s hair before pulling her into a deep kiss, Kara closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of Alex’s lips pressed to her own, her knees were turning into jelly and Alex wrapped her arms around her body tight.

Pressing her body against Alex’s, Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulder and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Alex’s waiting mouth, the kiss turned fierce and passionate as Kara’s and Alex’s hands their way over each other’s bodies slowly and tenderly.

Kara pushed her right thigh in between Alex’s thighs and smiled into the kiss, her tongue explored Alex’s mouth whilst Alex ground herself on Kara’s thighs, moaning in sheer pleasure of the friction.

“Home… let’s go… please” Alex whispered between short gasps for breath as she continued to ground on Kara’s thigh that was pressed between her legs.

Kara nodded her head as she pulled from the kiss before leading Alex back towards her own apartment, anticipation and excitement were running through them both as they got closer to the apartment.

Entering the empty elevator Kara hit the switch to take them both to her floor where the apartment was, halfway up though the anticipation of wanting Alex overcame her and she hit the stop button and pinned Alex to the elevator, Alex smiled liking this side of Kara who went straight for Alex’s lips.

Alex moaned as their tongues battled for dominance, her hands gripping Kara’s hair as Kara kept her pinned to the wall, they soon pulled apart though panting for breath, Alex shook her head “Not here… bedroom” she whispered, Kara nodded before hitting the button to start the elevator.

They reached the apartment floor, there was some heavy kissing and soft moans as they made their way to the apartment door, the was when they noticed it, the apartment door was open, the locks were… melted.

Kara was having a very bad feeling about this, looking to Alex “Stay here” she said softly before stepping into the apartment, Alex followed her though.

Nothing looked out of place, in fact nothing had been touched, Kara was going to forget all about it when a voice she recognised instantly sounded from the darkness of the next room.

“Hello cousin” Kara froze at the sound of the voice and she looked to the darkened room “Kal” she whispered and sure enough when the lights turned on Kal was standing there in his Kryptonian suit and a sword at his hip.

Alex looked confused by the situation, Kara narrowed her eyes on Kal “Why are you here? How did you find us?” she asked

Kal just laughed “Come on now princess, you really think your mother believed you had finally taken interest in your duties as princess” Alex’s attention was peaked now.

Kal saw this “Oh you did not tell your human companion about who you really are did you?”

“You leave her out if this, answer my question Kal!” Kara growled out though her heart was pounding in worry for Alex’s safety.

“On the orders of the council I am to bring you back home to stand trial” Kal answered, “I stowed away on-board Astra’s ship before launch” Kal finished.

“Trial for what?” Kara asked.

“Disobedience Kara, you are to be sentenced to the Phantom Zone… the council are displeased with your attitude though you will not stand trial” he said with a smirk.

“Why not?” she asked in confusion, it was not like him to disobey orders.

“On the orders of the Queen of Krypton, you are no longer her daughter and as the now newly crowned prince… I have been tasked by the queen Alura, to kill you” he said before his eyes went red.

Kara reacted fast and she threw herself and Alex over the kitchen counter, he missed hitting them both.

“What the hell is going on Kara?!!!” Alex screamed as Kal blasted another beam, Kara looked to the knife that was lying next to Alex’s legs.

“I promise I will tell you everything in time, I need you to pass me the knife” Kara said and Alex handed her the knife.

Kara looked at her arm where the dampener for her powers was injected and she gulped… she needed to do this, to protect Alex.

Alex watched in horror at what Kara was doing to herself.

Kal was smirking as he walked closer to the counter “Now come on Kara… don’t be scared, I’ll make it quick” Kal said.

Soon a small device was tossed out from behind the counter, it was covered in blood and it was crushed too.

Kal became confused as to what the device was, Kara stood up and smirk “Alex… Run” she said as her eyes glowed the same way his did before blasting a beam from her eyes.

Alex ran leaving Kara to deal with the intruder, silently hoping that Kara would be ok.

Kal had woken the dragon, and she was pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes head to head with Kal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who commented on Chapter 13 and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kara slammed her body into Kal’s and they went out the window, Kara flew them both through the air as she constantly hammered her fist into his face constantly, he grunted with every punch she gave as they left the city and arrived at the outskirts in the desert.

Kal though managed to break free and punched Kara hard before flying them both into the rough desert terrain of the outskirts of National City.

Kara and Kal’s impact caused a dust cloud and a crater, the impact also sand Kara flying and bouncing along the ground causing her outfit to rip and get dirtied by the sand.

Kal was walking towards her “Pathetic, you do not deserve the throne” he snarled.

“Neither do you” she whispered before turning around before he could react, she blasted him with her heat vision, the force of the impact knocked him flying and bounced him along the ground.

He got up and was met by a bellowing Kara who came smashing down and smashed her fist into his face before grabbing the back of his neck and threw him through some nearby rocks making them shatter into tiny pieces and caused a small dust cloud.

He was dizzy and stunned by just how powerful she was, she got behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to choke him “I’m going to break your neck Kal!” she snarled.

He smirked “Sorry, but the only one who’s dying here is you Kara” he replied, and he flew up into the air with her on his back before slamming back down her, the force of it knocked the air out of her.

She was coughing violently as she lay there, rolling over onto her front she tried to get to her feet, but she was struggling, felt herself bleeding from a cut on her head and it was not stopping, confusion and panic began to fill her as she dropped to her knees and struggled to breath.

He smirked “You know, this planet will make a lovely home, I just need to deal with the pests that inhabit it” he said, she looked up at him weak from the fight, he drew his swords and looked to her.

“Your head will be a fine trophy and I will personally lead the queen’s dreadnaughts here and burn the pests” he said.

Kara looked at him with wide eyes “Dreadnaughts?” she asked.

“The queen wishes for this world to be cleansed of its inhabitants, everyone will die… including your precious human” Kal’s words ignited something inside Kara.

“Though I will make an exception, she is so important to you… I will take her for myself, she would make a good love slave to me” that did it, Kara’s eyes went bright red and she smashed her body into his sending him back, but she was not done.

Grabbing his ankle, she spun around and threw him about the desert terrain of the outskirts of the city, he got back to his feet, but she super sped at him and made violent blows to his face with her fists as she screamed in rage.

His words ignited a fire and the thought of him hurting Alex drove her mad, but the bigger picture was easy to see… she needed to go home, she needed to stop her mother.

But first she will deal with Kal.

Blood sprayed from his mouth with every violent blow she gave until she finally she uppercut him violently and he was knocked down, she grabbed his sword and pressed it to his throat.

Silence filled the area as she stood there panting, with the sword to his throat and she growled as she dropped it to the ground “I’m not a killer, I never will” she whispered before walking away slowly.

He got to his feet and grabbed his sword that she had dropped before running at her yelling with rage, she turned around and saw the blade being brought up high above his head for the killing blow.

Kara closed her eyes and she waited for her death but it never came, when she opened her eyes Kal was standing there in shock and he dropped his sword, Kara looked and saw a Kryptonian blade cutting through Kal’s back.

Kal dropped to the floor and Kara’s eyes widened in shock when she saw who just saved her and she smiled “Thanks Aunt Astra” she whispered.

Astra smiled “Anytime Kara, but we need to get back” she said, Kara nodded her head in agreement “Mother has lost her mind” Kara said.

Astra nodded her head “She always was power hungry, we need to stop her” she said.

Kara sighed heavily and closed her eyes “I need to see Alex… she deserves an explanation”

“Ok I better go and see Cat and tell her, I need to say goodbye in case something happens” Astra said before looking to Kal’s body “You go and see Alex, I’ll deal with Kal’s remains” Astra sat.

Kara flew off leaving Astra to deal with Kal’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some explaining to do with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Alex was sitting in her apartment, she thought about Kara and everything that had happened, knowing that Kara had been lying to her about who she was this whole time had Alex doubting a lot of things, including Kara’s feelings for her.

The sound of a gentle tapping at the door drew her attention and she sighed heavily, she did not need to look to know who it was “Come in Kara” she said loudly enough for Kara to hear.

The door opened and Kara poked her head in, Alex would have giggled at how adorable it looked but right now she was not in the mood to laugh about anything.

“Hey, guess I need to explain myself” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head before looking to Kara “Just one question… was this just one big laugh to you, lying to me?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed shaking her head “No Alex, I never laughed about it and I desperately wanted to tell you” she answered.

Alex stood up “Then why didn’t you?” she asked as she glared at Kara.

“Would you have believed me? I mean me walking up to you and saying ‘Hello Alex, guess what… I am an alien from the planet Krypton, also I am the future queen and I have come to find my true love and future queen’” Kara said.

When Kara said it like that Alex hummed in response knowing Kara was right, there was no way she would have believed her “Right, I want to know everything and this time I want the truth” Alex demanded, Kara nodded her head.

Alex and Kara sat on the couch as Kara told Alex everything, the whole truth this time now that her secret was known to Alex curtesy of Kal interrupting their moment, Kara was so excited to make love to the woman she loved but then Kal ruined it by showing up at the most inconvenient time.

Kara spoke of Mon-El and how her mother was forcing her into an arranged marriage with the Daxam prince before she came up with the plan to join her aunt, she thought she fooled her mother into thinking she was taking interest in her duties as the future queen and as the princess of Krypton but after the Kal incident… she knew she never fooled her mother and instead put the planet in even bigger danger.

By the end of it Alex had listened to the whole explanation, she was mad that Kara lied to her from the start but then she remembered that it was Kara who had helped her during this whole thing with Maggie and reunited her with her parents.

Kara had helped her a lot and now here they were talking about Kara keeping secrets, Kara stood up and sighed heavily “I’m heading back to Krypton, my aunt’s waiting on the roof with Cat Grant” she said and she walked out leaving Alex to think before she grabbed her leather jacket and went with Kara to CatCo.

Cat and Astra were bidding a tearful goodbye to each other and sharing passionate kisses when Kara and Alex arrived, Kara and Alex had been silent for the whole trip to CatCo and neither was willing to talk though Kara was dying inside thinking Alex hated her.

Hell death by her mother hands was more preferable to the pain she was feeling now, Cat and Astra pulled away from each other and Astra took a few steps back away from each other and Astra smiled before looking to Kara “I’ll prepare the ship, say your goodbye Little one” Kara nodded her head.

Astra teleported back to the ship as Kara said goodbye to Cat Grant and hugged her before looking to Alex, they looked to each other as Kara walked closer to her “You know… I never meant to hurt you Alex, you made my time here more brighter and…” Kara whispered before taking a shaky breath in as she wiped her eyes “…And I love you, with everything I have” she whispered.

Alex nodded her head “And I love you Kara” she whispered.

Kara’s lower lip quivered as the tears became more relentless as she planted a kiss on Alex’s lips before pulling back, Alex watched as Kara typed the destination on the teleport device on her wrist.

Alex made her decision there and then, Kara was not going to fight this battle on her own with her aunt, Kara had a lot of making up to do and she was going to start as soon as the fight was over.

Just as Kara was about to hit the button Alex threw herself onto Kara and Kara’s hand hit the button sending them both vanishing in a flash of light leaving Cat standing there with a smile but with tears in her eyes, taking out a hanky from her pocket she wiped her eyes “I saw that one coming” she said.

Mean whilst on board the ship:

Astra was preparing the jump engines when there was a flash of light and Alex and Kara dropped to the floor, Astra was confused, Alex was happy, Kara was pissed.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!” Kara shouted.

Alex smirked and folded her arms “When this is over, you got some making up to do with me” she replied.

Kara let out a loud groan of frustration “Damn it Alex!!!” Kara shouted, she was not focused now… she was worried.

Alex knew Kara was going to send her back against her will, she stepped forward “You listen here Kara, you do not control me… it’s my life and I choose what I want and right now what I want is to stand with you!”

Kara lowered her head in defeat and she nodded “Fine, go strap yourself in” Kara whispered and Alex nodded her head before going to the nearby seat and she strapped herself in.

Astra looked to her niece and whispered “She would make a mighty queen for you Kara” Astra said “A brave one”

Kara smiled and nodded her head before looking to Alex “Just don’t get yourself killed or I will bring you back myself and murder you” she threatened.

Alex nodded her head but with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Astra landed the ship on the outskirts of the main city where the palace was, Kara stepped off along with Astra and then Alex followed who looked at the surroundings in awe at what she saw.

Kara looked to her and she smiled, Alex even more beautiful illuminated by Krypton’s sun, Alex looked to Kara and saw that she was staring at her, blushing softly she smiled back at Kara who took her hand and helped her off the ship.

“Kara, this place… it’s beautiful” Alex whispered in awe.

Kara simply stared at her “Yeah, you are” she replied, Alex blushed more at Kara’s words.

Astra watched and shook her head with a fond smile before coughing to get their attention, Kara and Alex turned to Astra and nodded their head.

“Ok Kara, I will go and gather some followers and deal with Mon-El, you go and deal with Alura” Astra said and Kara nodded her head before looking to Alex then back to her aunt “Astra, take Alex with you” Kara said.

Alex looked ready to argue but Kara silenced her “Listen, if my mother see’s you she will kill you and I can’t face her if I am worrying about her hurting you” Kara said.

Alex shook her head and went to argue but Astra spoke up “Alex, Kara speaks the truth, Alura will kill you just to hurt Kara” she said.

“Alex, losing you won’t just hurt me, it will break me, I’ll die… I need you to go with my aunt Astra where it’s safer” she said.

Alex lowered her head and nodded “Fine” she whispered before looking to Kara fiercely “Just win, I don’t care how far you got to go… win” she growled before yanking Kara into a powerful kiss.

Kara moaned as her lips were engulfed by Alex’s and she kissed back, matching Alex’s passion as they held each other tight before Kara pulled back looking giddy making Alex laugh “I love you” she whispered.

“I love you too” Kara replied softly before they parted ways, Alex went off with Astra to find some followers as Kara looked to the palace in the distance, General Zod and his troops were patrolling the outer perimeter.

Sighing heavily and nodding she walked her way towards then, her aunt Astra removed the device earlier that translated her voice back to Kryptonian and she also injected Alex with the translator, Alex would understand them and could speak Kryptonian.

General Zod and his men were patrolling their regular route when Kara stood in front of them “Hey guys, I’m home” she greeted them cheerfully with a wave.

General Zod’s men were looking at her as if she lost her mind but Zod just smiled, only Kara would have the balls to pull this stunt in hopes of getting away with it, she was just lucky that he and his men was loyal to her and not the queen.

The queen had him and his men do some awful things, they obliterated every outpost and executed many of their own people today, in fact the queen lost his loyalty when she sentenced his wife to the Phantom Zone for speaking up against the queen.

They had no leader, so he was trapped in his duty to protect the queen… but now they did, the true queen had come.

“Kara, are you insane… you’re lucky me and my men found you and nobody else” he said.

She looked confused and he told her everything that had happened including the imprisonment of his wife, by the end of his report she sighed heavily before smiling “Can you get me inside?” she asked.

Zod nodded his head and he looked to his men who also nodded their head “We stand with you, my queen” Zod kneeled before her and so did his men.

Kara smiled softly, she looked to the palace before placing her hands behind her back “Then I surrender myself” she said and they did a double take in shock before realization kicked in, Zod nodded his head before he bound her hands behind her back but slipped her the key before they walked inside.

“When I give you the signal, throw me the sword” Kara whispered as they made their way up the steps.

“What will be the signal?” He asked, she smiled “You will know it when you see it but before we go in general, I need to make a request of you” she said, he looked to her before she continued “Astra and the woman I love, a human are still here… if anything goes wrong I need you to take them back to Earth and stand guard over them” he bowed his head to her and they walked through the main doors of the palace.

Meanwhile:

Astra and Alex had gathered many followers from the people who was resistant to Alura’s reign and were arming themselves, Alex though was worried about Kara, she looked to the palace and then to Astra who was busy co-ordinating the attack plan with the leaders who supported Kara.

Alex could not stand aside and let Kara do this alone so whilst Astra was busy Alex crept away without anyone noticing her.

Kara was escorted by Zod towards the queen’s chambers, Zod pushed Kara about slightly just to make it believable that Kara was captured by Zod.

The door’s opened and Alura smiled at the sight before her as Zod pushed Kara to her knees.

“Well done General, by Rao’s light you will be rewarded for you loyalty… maybe I will release your wife” she said before smirking “Or maybe not” she laughed, Zod’s fist clenched and a growled in hatred before stepping back and made sure he had his sword in hand ready to throw it to Kara.

“Now my daughter… why would you come all way back here?” she asked.

“Mother, I am begging you to stop this madness, for Rao’s sake you have gone too far” Kara pleaded.

“I have no intention of stopping, pathetic… how could I raise somebody who is so pathetic is beyond me” Alura snarled.

“You didn’t raise me though; Aunt Astra was more of a mother to me than you ever were”

“SILENCE!!!” Alura shouted as she back handed Kara hard.

Kara fell onto her side groaning in pain as Astra spat “I will not have you disrespect me”

“Astra taught me that respect must be earnt, you have done nothing to earn mine!” Kara shouted.

The doors burst open “Kara!” Alex shouted.

Kara looked in horror as Alura’s smirk widened and she pulled a dagger out of her belt, Kara looked to Alex “RUN!” she screamed but it was too late, Alura’s dagger was thrown through the air and the blade buried itself in her chest.

Alex’s eyes widened before she dropped to her knees and fell onto her side motionless and not breathing.

Kara felt her world crumble as she wailed and Alura’s smirk remained, Zod watched as Kara wailed for the dead human on the floor but then Alura’s smirk disappeared when Kara stood up and turned to her, her hands no longer bound behind her back but now her one hand was outstretched in Zod’s direction.

Zod tossed her the sword and she advanced, Alura backed away to where her sword was next to her throne “What, you going to kill you mother Kara?” Alura asked.

“You’re not my mother... this is for Alex” she snarled, their blades collided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura and Kara fight to the death and Astra and Zod take Alex to the healing chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Kara and Alura’s blades collides violently, Kara yelling in rage as she struck at Alura violently, every strike she landed send Alura stumbling backwards, Astra arrived in the room and saw Alex’s body lying on the floor with the dagger in her chest.

Looking to Zod she nodded and motioned him to Alex’s body “We got to get her into the chamber” she said, he nodded his head as he lifted Alex up and carried her out the door following Astra out.

Mean whilst Kara and Alura were battling violently, the sound of their blades colliding echoed around the room and Kara strike caught Alura’s arm.

Alura and Kara battled violently, Kara’s rage and adrenaline was the only thing fuelling her right now and Alura was struggling to keep up with her daughter as their swords collided, Alura kicked Kara back.

Kara stumbled back and Alura went on the offensive, throwing violent strikes at Kara who blocked it with her own blade.

Mean whilst:

Astra and Zod carried Alex’s body towards a large chamber, Astra went to the controls and activated it, the chamber opened and Zod placed Alex’s body into the chamber before stepping back.

Astra closed the chamber and hit the switch “The chamber is active, she’ll be fine” Astra said.

Zod nodded his head and ordered his troops to follow him to deal with Alura’s followers, Astra stayed with Alex’s body as the chamber healed her.

Kara and Alura in the meantime were embroiled in a heavy fight to the death, Kara’s blade had cut Alura deep but Alura had cut her too, blood stained their clothes as they struggled against one another.

Inside the chamber Alex remained unconscious but her wounds healed as if nothing had happened, even her body and DNA to contain Kryptonian cells, she would now live as long Kara would.

Kara kicked her mother hard sending Alura stumbling back and Kara struck out with her sword and Alura was cut deep by the blade knocking her backwards before Kara disarmed her… literally.

With a swing on her blade Kara cut Alura’s hand off from the elbow down, Alura screamed in agony as she dropped to her knee’s whimpering in pain, Kara looked at her with pure hatred as she advanced on her slowly.

Alura crawled back in fear as she looked at the hatred that was blazing in Kara’s eyes, Kara raised her sword high ready to kill but Astra shouting made her stop.

“KARA!!!” Astra shouted, Kara stopped but she did not lower the sword “You are not a killer Kara, you have a good heart” Astra said.

“It’s in ruins, she killed Alex!” Kara snarled between her teeth.

“Alex is alive Kara, me and General Zod put her in the chamber” Astra said, Alura whimpered more and Astra smirked at the sight of her sister whimpering in fear “Kara, you’re better than Alura, Alex would not want you to become this” Astra pleaded.

Kara growled in response before lowering her sword, Astra sighed in relief as Kara whispered, “You’re right” she whispered before looking to Zod “General… hold her” she ordered, he nodded his head.

“Kara… what are you doing?” Alura asked whimpering.

Kara walked to the Phantom Zone projector and reversed it, a vortex opened and Zod’s wife was thrown out of it before Kara shut it down and activated it again but this time to accept a new prisoner, she grabbed Alura by the hair and dragged her to the vortex.

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS, I AM THE HIGH QUEEN!!!” Alura shouted in defiance’s Kara dragged her to the vortex, Kara put Alura to her knees and waited as the sound of shrieking echoed from the vortex.

Alura paled when she heard this “No, please… I beg you” she pleaded.

“You heard that, those are the phantoms you have judged… now they will judge you” and with that Kara kicked Alura into the vortex, Alura screamed as she vanished in a flash of light as the vortex shut down leaving only the silence.

Silence filled the throne room, Astra was staring at her niece with shock at what she had done in condemning Alura to an eternity in the Phantom Zone to be hunted and tormented by the people she had wronged.

Zod was reunited with his wife who Kara had set free, Kara stood in silence though before walking off with Astra in tow “Kara, I know right now you need time, but the kingdom will need its queen and those who are still loyal to your mother will probably attempt a rescue” Astra said concerned for her niece.

“Then have General Zod round them up and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone along with my mother, also see to it that the portals to earth are restored” Kara ordered, Astra nodded her head before leaving Kara alone with an unconscious Alex.

Kara climbed into the chamber with Alex and cuddled up close to her, exhaustion from the fight and the loss of blood was beginning to take its toll on her and she drifted unconscious.

Alex groaned painfully, she placed her hand on her chest where the Dagger had been but instead there was nothing, not even a wound but where was the blood on her hands from if not from her, she realised she was laying in the chamber alone, Kara was laying in her arms.

Kara was pale and hardly breathing, Alex gasped at the sight of how exhausted and pale Kara was with the amount of blood she was losing.

“Somebody help!” Alex cried out, hoping to get somebodies attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is officially crowned High Queen of Krypton and some old insecure feelings resurface in Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, only 2 more chapters to go before the end of the story... then the next one will come.

Kara woke the next day in her bed, her wounds were healed by the chamber she was in by Alex and Astra who had come when she heard Alex crying for help, Alura and her followers were in the Phantom Zone by Astra and General Zod.

Kara sat up in bed and looked around in confusions, she was not in her bed but instead she was in the queen’s chambers and she remembered that she would soon take the crown and become queen.

The door opened and Alex stepped into the room with a bright smile when she saw Kara sitting there in the bed awake, Kara smiled at her happy to see Alex alive.

Alex dived onto the bed and engulfed Kara in a tight hug “I thought I lost you” she whispered, Kara smiled as she hugged her back tightly before pulling back just enough to slap Alex across the back of the head, Alex pouted and whined in response “What was that for?” she asked.

“For leaving Astra’s side and getting yourself killed, you are damn well lucky my aunt Astra and Zod got you to the chamber in time” Kara said.

Alex shrugged her shoulders in response “you listen to me Kara… can you please respect me enough to make my decisions, I knew the dangers before I jumped onto the ship with you, you can accept that or lump it before one way or another… I’m not leaving your side” Alex said with conviction.

Kara smiled tearfully, she pulled Alex into a deep kiss, Alex smiled as she kissed back and opened her mouth for Kara to explore, Kara instantly slid her tongue into Alex’s mouth.

Alex moaned more as their tongues collided, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies slowly as their tongues dulled heavily, Kara rolled them both over so she was on top of Alex and she began to trail the kisses lower towards Alex’s neck, throat and then her collarbone.

Alex leaned her head back and gave a long moan of pleasure as her hands moved through Kara’s hair “Mmmm Kara” she whispered, Kara smiled as she continued to lick and suck on Alex’s collar bone, her right hand sliding inside Alex’s jeans and she pressed her palm against Alex’s soaked pussy.

“Ohhhhh fuck, Kara” she whimpered, Kara began to tease her with her fingers making Alex whimper more as she gyrated her hips against Kara, the need to orgasm was too much and it had been so long since she felt this good.

“Say it” Kara whispered against Alex’s collarbone, Alex whimpered more softly as Kara continued to tease her “Please… fuck me Kara, don’t fucking tease me” Alex growled.

Kara smirked but unfortunately though it was not mean to be when the sound of somebody banging on the door drew their attention followed quickly by Astra shouting “Kara, get your fingers out of your girlfriend!!! We have much to do for your official crowning as queen!!!” Astra shouted.

Kara growled in response as she shouted back “WAY TO FUCKING BLOCK ME!!!” she shouted only to be met with the sound of Astra laughing and Alex blushing and giggling in response before she bit Kara’s ear and whispered “Don’t worry, as soon as you are crowned queen babe… I will be here waiting” Alex whispered.

“I don’t think I can last that long” Kara whispered, Alex giggled more “Go on, help your aunt” Alex said, Kara nodded before kissing Alex deep “I love you” she whispered with her eyes closed and her forehead pressed to Alex’s.

“I love you too” Alex whispered back and Kissed Kara deep before slapping her ass “Now go” she said, Kara smiled before heading out the door

Kara left the room and Alex helped Astra too for the official crowning of Kara as the new High Queen of Krypton, Kara was sitting on the throne of the as the Kryptonians gathered in the main hall, Alex was standing to the side as she watched Kara become crowned and she smiled at the sight but then Maggie’s and Kate’s taunts came back to haunt her.

Wash she good enough for the new queen of Krypton?

She smiled sadly as Kara and her fellow Kryptonians celebrated Kara’s official crowning and Astra had a proud expression on her face.

Alex returned to the room and she struggled to keep the tears at bay, shakily breathing as memories of Maggie’s taunts echoed through her head.

“Alex” Kara whispered behind Alex, a small smile formed on Alex’s lips before fading and she wiped her eyes before turning to face Kara, plastering a false smile “Hey Kara” she whispered.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Kara asked concerned.

Alex shook her head in response “Nothing” she answered.

Kara did not look convinced and she sat on the bed “Want to answer that again, try and convince me” Kara said.

Alex sighed heavily and lowered her head “Am… Am I good enough Kara?” she whispered.

Kara looked confused before smiling “Of course you are Alex, why do you even ask?” she asked.

“Because, Sometimes I feel undeserving to be loved and now that you are queen… I’m scared that I won’t be enough for you” Alex whispered.

Kara stood up and placed her hands-on Alex’s cheek “You listen to me now Alex, that is Maggie talking… You are everything I wanted, you stole my heart the moment we met” Kara whispered looking deep into Alex’s eyes.

Alex smiled “You stole my heart too Kara, I love you with everything inside me” she wrapped her arms around Kara’s hips and held her close “You know, you should get back to the celebration” Alex said with a smile.

Kara smirked as she backed away from Alex before opening the door “Guard, inform the guests that their Queen does not wish to be disturbed” Kara ordered, the guard nodded his head before retreating down the passage.

Kara closed the door and locked it before looking to Alex who was wearing a confused expression on her face, her confusion soon turned to shock when Kara slipped her dress off and allowed it to pool at her feet.

Alex’s mouth dropped open and her eyes were wide as she stared at Kara’s naked body standing before her, Kara giggled at the reaction “Now Alex… you going to stand there all day or are you going to come here?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked before walking to Kara, her arms snaked around Kara’s body and pulled her flush against her body, Kara giggled but soon Alex’s lips engulfed hers in a hungry kiss, both devouring each other’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of Love between a human of Earth and the new High Queen of Krypton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara grunted as her back hit the mattress of the large bed, her lips devouring Alex’s as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, though right now though Alex was the only one with clothes on much to Kara’s disappointment.

Kara pulled back and began to roughly tug at Alex’s shirt, Alex smirked “Impatient huh?” she asked with a wink.

“Too many clothes… naked… right now” Kara panted, she was wet… and horny as hell and in need to get tongued and fingered till she came.

Alex pulled back and unbuttoned her shirt, Kara smiled as she watched as Alex removed her shirt from her body, Kara grabbed Alex by the air and pulled her back down into a fierce kiss, Alex moaned in response as she kissed back matching Kara’s hunger as they ground against each other.

Kara’s hands began to unbutton Alex’s jeans as Alex bit on her lower lip and pulled gently, Kara groaned in response and she tugged at Alex’s jeans harder before she unbuttoned it and Alex kicked her jeans off to the floor.

Kara rolled them both over till se was on top of Alex and she began to lick and suck at Alex’s breasts hungrily, Alex leaned her head back and moaned more as her eyes rolled back and closed as she the pleasure she felt coursed through her.

Kara moved lower down Alex’s body slowly and Alex was breathing heavier, her panties were soaked in excitement from how Kara was making her feel, Kara smiled as she leaned closer between Alex’s legs until her lips was inches away from Alex’s soaked pussy.

Alex whimpered in response, Kara’s hot breath lingered on her and her soaked panties was the only barrier between Kara and her mouth and tongue, Kara flicked her tongue across the soaked garment quickly and teasingly drawing a hiss from Alex who did not take kindly to being teased especially since she was so fucking horny for Kara.

“Kara… please…” Alex whimpered in response.

“Please… what?” Kara asked with a seductive smirk.

Alex growled in response “Please, fuck me” she pleaded firmly.

Kara smiled and nodded her head as she removed Alex’s soaked panties revealing her soaking wet pussy to her, Alex gripped the bed sheet tight in her hands as Kara’s tongue slide inside her.

“Ohhhhh fuck!” Alex hissed in pleasure, her eyes rolling back and closing as Kara’s tongue moved about inside her, Kara moaned as her tongue moved about inside Alex along her inner-walls, Alex was panting and gyrating her hips against Kara’s mouth.

Kara gripped her hips tight and she continued to lick and suck hungrily at Alex’s delicious pussy, Alex gripped Kara’s hair tight and she moaned whilst panting and writhing.

“More Kara… more” Alex begged, Kara took it up a notch, picking up the pace as she twisted and turned her tongue about inside Alex causing Alex’s moans to grow louder by the second, Alex was panting heavier and her insides were tightening.

It would not be long before she would cum in orgasmic pleasure by Kara’s tongue, panting and writhing more Kara continued to tongue Alex hard and fast, her tongue twisting and turning about inside Alex faster.

Alex arched her back and her body went into convulsions as she hit her climax, crying out in pleasure as she came hard into Kara’s mouth, Kara moaned as she took as much of Alex’s juices into her mouth as she possibly could “Holy fuck… Kara!!!” Alex cried in pleasure.

Kara pulled back and grinned in satisfaction, she was happy she made Alex cry her name in pleasure.

“You enjoyed?” she asked innocently.

Alex nodded her head unable to form sentences after Kara made her orgasm, taking a deep breath as she rode it out before looking to Kara with a smirk “Ok, your turn” she whispered, and she rolled over and pinned Kara down beneath her.

Kara giggled in response to this and she moaned as Alex began to kiss, suck and lick every inch of her body as she went lower down Kara’s body, Alex kissed and sucked every inch of Kara’s body as lovingly as she could before she finally arrived between Kara’s legs.

Her pussy soaked from excitement and Alex smirked as she leaned in closer and wrapped her tongue around Kara’s clit, Kara arched back and moaned in response, it was what happened next that made Kara become louder.

Slowly Alex pushed 2 fingers inside Kara, Kara moaned and gasped louder in response to Alex’s fingers inside her “Oh Rao…. Fuck Alex!!!” Kara said loudly, Alex grinned against Kara’s clit before she went back to biting and sucking hungrily with her mouth as her fingers pumped inside Kara harder and faster adding a 3rd finger inside her.

“Fuck… harder Alex… please” Kara begged, Alex obeyed instantly as she added a 4th finger and picked up the pace, Kara writhed and moaned in ecstasy as Alex fingered her harder and faster.

Alex felt Kara’s insides clenching around her fingers more and she continued to finger Kara hard and fast, Kara’s eyes were rolled back and her body began to shake, it was not long before she would cum and Alex knew this so she gave it everything she had.

Kara began to convulse harder and she arched back and screamed in pleasure as she came hard, shooting her juices all over Alex’s fingers and onto the bed.

Kara and Alex made love all night long until they were exhausted, both wearing idiotic grins on their faces and Alex was looking particularly pleased with herself for making Kara cum and scream the way she did.

Her confidence that Maggie and Kate had ruined was back and she knew… she knew she would spend her life with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it.

9 years had passed since the events with Alura, the people of Krypton accepted Kara instantly as their new queen and even accepted Alex as Kara’s wife though it did take a while before she was finally accepted.

The first 3 weeks of their relationship was the hardest, many of Alura’s followers still resented Kara and Alex was often the target for their hatred but Kara and Astra saw to it that they were no longer a threat.

Kara and Alex did some tests on Alex to check just exactly how much the chamber changed her, they found that some Kryptonian DNA went into her and it expanded her life cycle to match that of Kara’s.

Also she had the same abilities as Kara when they went to Earth to visit Alex’s parents, a year later they were married and Alex was crowned High Queen of Krypton.

Although Alex was nervous about how the Kryptonians would accept a hybrid like her in being Kara’s wife as well as their new queen, she did wonder though from time to time if it was possible for them to have kids but that was further down the line.

Kara later discovered what happened to her father Zor-El, Alura had him imprisoned in the Phantom Zone when he went against her wished, she did try to get him released but he didn’t want to be released… Alura was still a danger to Kara and her wife, somebody needed to stay in the Phantom Zone to guard the gateway.

3 years into the marriage Kara brought up the possibility of having kids with Kara, she was nervous of course after everything that had happened, Kara just smiled and said yes now here they were 6 years later after they were married in the 9 years after the incident with Alura.

Alex and Kara were sitting in the fields of Midvale quite content with their children running about happily and laughing, Kara held her wife close to her body as they watched the yellow sun descend on the horizon.

The Kryptonian Council had failed in shutting down the mining of Kryptonians core and it led to the complete destruction of Krypton, Kara foresaw it quickly with the help of her aunt Astra and they evacuated the planet.

The various outposts were disbanded by Kara and Alex and they found a new home for which the Kryptonians could love freely and peacefully and a place where humans could survive too.

Kara chose it for one reason… New Krypton needed a new leader, Astra was now the leader and Kara used the new portal she had developed to bring Cat to New Krypton.

Now Astra and Cat was the new High Queen of New Krypton and Kara, Alex and their Daughters settled down on Earth for a quiet life.

Kara looked to Alex with a smile as their daughter continued to play in the fields “So, are you content in just being married to plain Kara?” Kara asked her wife with a smile.

“I fell in love with plain Kara, I never cared about us being Queen of Krypton… I just want you” Alex replied with conviction and Kara smiled.

“Come here” Kara whispered, she pulled her wife into a deep kiss, Alex moaned as she kissed back deeply before gasping and she pulled back, placing a hand on her stomach “Little one will be here soon” Alex whispered.

Kara smiled, and she placed her hand on Alex’s belly, their daughters were walking over to them and Kara smiled “You gave me everything Alex… thank you” she whispered.

Alex smiled “It should be me thanking you, you gave me everything I have ever wanted Kara” she whispered before kissing her wife deep.

“Eww” their daughters yelled as they covered their eyes, Kara and Alex laughed and they continued to watch the sun set.

Basking in an eternity of their love and happiness.

Lena and Lucy remained married till the day they died, Eliza and Jeremiah died happily of old age, Winn later got married and had children of his own with his wife.

Maggie and Kate got married but that marriage ended badly when Kate discovered Maggie was cheating on her, Maggie later died when she responded to a bank heist and took a bullet to the head.

Kate now knew how it felt to be cheated on by Maggie and she eventually made peace with Alex before she died of old Age.

Kara and Alex spent their eternity together with their many daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all to those who have read chapter 1.


End file.
